Extreme Risiken
Im Wettrennen gegen die aggressive Spezies der Malon muss die Voyager ein neuartiges Shuttle bauen um eine Sonde aus der Atmosphäre eines Gasriesen zu bergen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Beim Sky-diving B'Elanna Torres lässt ein Shuttle auf dem Holodeck noch höher steigen. Der Pilot weist sie daraufhin, dass sie sich bereits auf 200.000 Metern befinden. Bei dieser Höhe könne sie thermalisieren. Dann steigen sie auf 300000 Meter und der Pilot hält die Höhe. Torres deaktiviert nun die Sicherheitsprotokolle und stürzt sich auf dem Holodeck gerade mit ausgeschalteten Sicherheitsprotokollen in einer Simulation aus einem Shuttle auf einen Planeten hinunter. Da wird sie von Chakotay in den Maschinenraum gerufen. Sie macht sich auf den Weg und wirkt sehr frustriert. Unterwegs begegnet sie Seven of Nine und diese ist irritiert, denn es war ihr nicht bewusst, dass Schutzkleidung notwendig ist für die bevorstehende Mission. B'Elanna erzählt ihr, dass sie Sky-diving gemacht hat und Seven kann nicht verstehen, was reizvoll daran ist in exosphärischer Höhe aus einem Raumschiff zu springen. Seven wechselt gleich ins Berufliche und erklärt, dass die Sonde der ''Voyager'' einsatzbereit ist und es noch Probleme mit der Telemetrie gibt. Doch B'Elanna hört überhaupt nicht zu. Als Seven sie darauf anspricht, gibt sie zu, sich nicht gut zu fühlen und überträgt die Verantwortung an Seven. Diese kann es kaum glauben und versichert sich nochmals, dann trennen sich ihre Wege. Zuletzt meint Torres noch, dass es nicht notwendig sei, den Doktor zu informieren. Akt I: Ärger thumb|Tom präsentiert den Delta-Flyer Die Sonde der Voyager wird von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst. Auf der Voyager wird diese von Harry Kim sofort entdeckt und er identifiziert das Schiff als ein Malon-Schiff. Thomas Eugene Paris meint, dass er immer so ein Gefühl hatte, dass diese wieder auftauchen würden. Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt einen Kanal zum Malonschiff öffnen und fordert dieses auf, die Sonde freizulassen, doch es kommt keine Antwort. Sie fragt Paris dann, wie lange sie bis dorthin brauchen.Der Hinweg würde zwei Stunden erfordern und Tuvok macht einen Vorschlag. Der Traktorstahl wird über eine Polaronimpuls außer Kraft gesetzt und die Sonde kommt frei. Die Malon nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Da beschließt Captain Janeway die Sonde in einem Gasriesen zu verstecken, denn die neuen Borg-Schilde müssten dem Druck standhalten. Die Einwände von Tuvok und Kim werden beseite gelegt. Captain Janeway fordert das Malon-Schiff auf, die Verfolgung abzubrechen, doch diese wollen nicht hören und das Schiff explodiert in der Atmosphäre des Riesen. Die noch intakte Sonde bleibt aber in der Atmosphäre stecken. thumb|Ein heißer Ofen... Bei einer Besprechung, informiert Kim die Führungsoffiziere, dass die Sonde in einer flüssigen Schicht aus Wasserstoff und Methan feststeckt. Sie überlegen sie, wie man sie herausholen kann. B'Elanna kommt zu spät und man bespricht die Möglichkeiten die Sonde zu bergen. Sie antowrtet darauf schlicht mit Nein und Chakotay fragt nach. Ein Transport scheint unmöglich, B'Elanna lässt keine Diskussion zu. Paris schlägt vor, dass man sie selber heraushole, doch ein Shuttle genüge dazu nicht und ein Flug mit der Voyager in die Atmosphäre wäre zu riskant, um eine Sonde zu bergen. Paris stellt klar, dass Klasse-2-Shuttles im Delta-Quadranten nicht zu gebrauchen sind und sie etwas besseres und schnelleres brauchen. Chakotay meint, dass sie keine Zeit haben, ein neues Schiff zu konstruieren. Außerdem hätten sie dies schon oft genug diskutiert. Paris entgegnet, dass er ihnen einen Vorsprung verschafft hat. Deshalb äußert er einen Vorschlag: Er will ein neues Shuttle konstruieren, was außer dieser auch anderen Aufgaben im Delta-Quadranten gerecht werden soll: Den Delta Flyer. Er selbst hat bereits die Konstruktionspläne angefertigt und präsentiert sie den Offizieren. Seven meint, dass die Basisentwurfelemente hinreichend sind. Kim will isomagnetische EPS-Leitungen als Plasmaverteiler verwenden, um die Energieverteilung zu maximieren. Tuvok meint, dass sein Schilddesign dem Schiff ein Überstehen der Atmosphäre ermöglichen. Chakotay fasst zusammen, dass ein solches Schiff der Atmosphäre des Gasriesen standhalten müsste. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie schnell dieses Schiff gebaut werden könne. Paris meint, dass sie Ersattzteile aus dem Lager verwenden und den Rest replizieren können. Wenn sie ununterbrochen arbeiten, können sie in einer Woche fertig sein. Kim erklärt sich sofort zu Überstunden bereit und Seven will ihre Regeneration aussetzen. Janeway genehmigt das Projekt, nachdem alle Anwesenden ihre Bereitschaft bekundet haben mitzuwirken. Nur B'Elanna ist sehr einsilbig und wirkt wenig begeistert. Dann verlassen die Offiziere den Raum und auch B'Elanna steht bald auf. thumb|B'Elanna versucht sich wahrzunehmen Wenig später treffen sich Tom, Harry, Tuvok, Seven of Nine und B'Elanna auf dem Holodeck um den Delta Flyer weiterzuentwickeln. Doch schon bald kommt es zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten über das Design, welches Tom mit Rallystreifen und Extraflügeln optimieren, Tuvok jedoch auf das Nötigste reduzieren will. Paris will einen ultrareaktionsfähigen, "heißen Ofen" für das 24. Jahrhundert bauen. Tuvok entgegnet, dass dies überflüssig sei. Seven bringt die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die strukturelle Integrität zurück. Sie meint, dass das Hüllendesign von Torres fehlerhaft sei und sie statt Titanium Tetraburnium verwenden sollten. Die erhoffte Unterstützung von B'Elanna bleibt auch aus, sie tut selbst ihren Mund nicht auf, als Seven ihre Pläne kritisiert. Kurz darauf verlässt sie das Holodeck um sich um die Triebwerksspezifikationen zu kümmern. Die anderen schauen ihr irritiert hinterher. Am Abend kommt Torres zu Paris in sein Quartier und bringt ihm die Triebwerksspezifikationen. Sie will auch sofort wieder in ihre Quartier zurück gehen. Doch Tom lädt sie ein, noch etwas zu bleiben und mit ihm zu Abend zu essen. Doch sie lehnt ab. Er spricht sie darauf an und sie meint, es sei alles in Ordnung. Doch Paris lässt nicht locker - er will wissen, warum sie so anders ist als sonst und bittet um eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten. Er versteht nicht, wie Torres es egal sein konnte, dass Seven ihr Hüllendesign kritisierte. Paris meint, dass sie als Ingenieur und er als Pilot unschlagbar sind und ist daher euphorisch auf dieses Projekt. Doch Torres verweist darauf, dass sie ihre Arbeit gemacht hat, doch Paris fragt, was mit ihr los sei und legt seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. Jedoch nimmt Torres diese weg und verlässt einfach das Quartier. Sie schleicht über einen Gang und wartet, bis ein Besatzungsmitglied außer Sichtweite gelaufen ist. Dann geht sie zu einer Konsole. Heimlich geht sie auf das Holodeck, aktiviert Holoprogramm Torres 216 und deaktiviert die Sicherheitsprotokolle. Dann tritt sie auf das Holodeck und zieht ihre Uniformjacke aus. In der Höhle erscheint ein Cardassianer und sie beginnt mit einer Kampfsimulation, in der sie mit bloßen Händen gegen Cardassianer kämpft. Akt II: Der Wettlauf thumb|Überwachungsbilder Auf der Brücke ortet Janeway inzwischen die Sonde 10000 Kilometer unter dem Methan. Diese ist intakt, aber Chakotay ortet eine massive Thetastrahlung. Man nimmt Kontakt mit dem Malon-Frachter, der sich nähert, auf. Von diesem erhält man eine Kampfansage. Controller Vrelk erklärt Captain Janeway klipp und klar, dass er die Sonde will und gibt ihr die Schuld an der Zerstörung des ersten Frachters und dem Tod von neun malonischen Bürgern. Vrelk will die Sonde als Entschädigung für ihre Verluste beschlagnahmen und kündigt an, dass seine Männer die Sonde bergen werden. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie sie nicht aufgeben werden, ihre Crew nichts fürchtet und beendet die Verbindung. Torres betritt inzwischen ihr Quartier. Sie hat einige Verletzungen von dem Holodeckkampf davongetragen und behandelt sich selbst mit einem Hautregenerator, den sie unter dem Handtuch versteckt hat. Dabei sieht sich sich um Spiegel und stellt sich vor den Spiegel. Sie blickt sich selbst ungläubig an und tastet nach ihrem Spiegelbild. B'Elanna geht dann ins Kasino. Neelix ist gerade am Gehen, da das Geschäft schlecht lief, weil alle Leute mit dem Bau des neuen Shuttles beschäftigt sind. Torres meint, dass sie vielleicht auch etwas tun könnten. Er fragt sie nach ihrem "Lieblingsgift" und erwartet eine von B'Elannas vernichtenden Kritiken. Jedoch reagiert sie nicht darauf und entschuldigt sich für ihre ausbleibende Reaktion. Dann bittet sie ihn um Bananenpfannkuchen, von denen Neelix noch nie etwas gehört hat. Torres erklärt, dass ihre Großmutter diese immer machte und damit ein Lächeln auf B'Elannas Gesicht zauberte. Neelix geht sogleich zum Replikator und repliziert einen Stapel Bananenpfannkuchen. Er riecht daran und meint, dass sie köstlich riechen und serviert sie Torres. Er setzt sich ihr gegenüber und Torres erkundigt sich nach seinem befinden. Neelix meint, dass sein Sicherheitstraining gut läuft und Tuvok meinte, er sei nicht völlig unfähig. B'Elanna wirkt jedoch teilnahmslos und isst aber dann nur ein kleines Stück vom Pfannkuchen und geht wieder weg. Sie wirkt dabei traurig und einsam. Janeway fragt inzwischen auf der Brücke, weshalb die Malon immer noch hier sind. Chakotay meint, dass die Malon die Sonde wohl nicht so einfach aufgeben wollen. Janeway fragt, wie sie diese hervorholen wollen. Tuvok vermutet, dass sie warten, bis sie selbst die Sonde bergen und dann anzugreifen. Janeway hält dies für denkbar, meint aber, dass die Malon dann Verstärkung anfordern müssten, um sie in einem Kampf schlagen zu können. Chakotay ortet jedoch keine malonischen Schiffe in Reichweite. Da bittet Seven Captain Janeway in das astrometrische Labor und präsentiert die Antwort, warum die Malon wirklich noch da sind, denn sie hat das Schiff überwacht. Janewy und Tuvok begeben sich daraufhin in die Astrometrie. Mit kohärenten Tetryonstrahlen hat sie die Aktivität auf dem Malonfrachter überwacht und etwas besorgniserregendes entdeckt. Die Malon bauen ebenfalls ein Bergungsshuttle, praktisch ein Konkurrenzprojekt, doch sie sind der Voyager etwa 36 Stunden voraus. Da erhöht Captain Janeway kurzerhand die Priorität, das eigene Schiff fertigzustellen, bevor die Malon fertig werden um dieses altmodische Weltraumrennen zu gewinnen. Akt III: Einfach weglaufen thumb|Gemeinsame Arbeit und liebevolle Streitereien thumb|Gemeinsame Arbeit und liebevolle Streitereien Alle arbeiten engagiert am Shuttle. Harry äußert während des Baues seine Theorien über die Verstärkung der Hülle und Tuvok meint, dass seine Theorie nicht richtig wird, weil er sie oft wiederholt. Kim entgegnet, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit sie es vom Boden wegkriegen. B'Elanna reagiert schon aggressiv auf das geringste Geräusch, wie das von Voriks Laserschweißer. Der Vulkanier stellt daraufhin seine Arbeit ein und widmet sich anderen Aufgaben. Paris meint zu Kim, dass sie Wochen mit diesem Problem verbringen können, aber ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Alle machen sich Sorgen um die strukturelle Integrität, denn das Problem ist noch nicht behoben. Tom meint, dass Mikrofrakturen doch kein Problem sind und nicht gleich einen Hüllenbruch verursachen, doch Tuvok dämpft wieder seine frohes Gemüt und macht spitze Bemerkungen über das Design, das nach Captain Proton aussieht. Paris entgegnet, dass er das Schiff mit dem Steuerknüppel spüren will, wenn er es fliegt und es satt hat auf Konsolen herumzutippen.thumb|Erwachen auf der Krankenstation Während der Unterhaltung verlässt B'Elanna die Baustelle und gibt an, sie werde auf dem Holodeck testen, was bei einem realen Flug passiert. Auf diese Weise will sie feststellen, wie fatal das Mikrofrakturproblem für den Delta Flyer ist. Auf dem Holodeck schaltet sie wieder die Sicherheitprotokolle aus und startet mit dem Flyer einen Sinkflug durch die Atmosphäre des Gasriesen zur Sonde. Der atmosphärische Druck übersteigt die Toleranzwerte und der Computer empfiehlt eine Umkehr. Diese Empfehlung ignoriert die Ingenieurin jedoch. Torres lässt Energie von den Sekundärsystemen in die strukturelle Integrität umleiten, um das Problem zu lösen. Allerdings wird sie bei einigen schweren Erschütterungen mit dem Kopf gegen eine Konsole geschleudert und wird bewusstlos. Die Malon lassen unterdessen eine Thetastrahlenwolke ab und die Schilde der Voyager fallen auf 89 %. Janeway lässt Paris einen Ausweichkurs setzen und Vrelk ruft sie. Er meint, dass sie noch eine ganze Menge Antimateriabfall abzulassen haben und so das Sternenflottenschiff schädigen können. Janeway erwidert jedoch, dass es ihren Schilden gut geht und ignoriert Vrelks Drohungen. Dieser meint, dass sie beide wissen, dass sie jeweils Schiffe zur Bergung bauen und meint, dass er zwei Tage ihnen voraus ist. DIes könne sie nicht mehr einholen. Janeway fragt, wieso er es ihnen dann mitteilt. Er antwortet, dass er ihnen eine peinliche Niederlage ersparen will und beendet dann die Niederlage. Chakotay glaubt dies nicht und will die Schilde verstärken. Janeway ruft Torres. Doch diese antwortet nicht. Sie lässt sie daraufhin vom Computer lokalisieren. Chakotay begibt sich daher auf Holodeck 1. Auf dem Holodeck wird die bewusstlose Torres von Chakotay gefunden, während die Außenhülle des holografischen „Delta Flyers“ allmählich bricht. Der Computer warnt bereits vor einem bevorstehenden Hüllenbruch. Chakotay gibt dem Computer den Befehl, das Programm zu stoppen und ruft die Krankenstation. Akt IV: Untersuchungen Auf der Krankenstation wird Torres wenig später vom Doktor geweckt. Er informiert sie, dass sie zwölf Stunden bewusstlos war und einen Unfall auf dem Holodeck hatte. B'Elanna will wieder an die Arbeit gehen, aber der Captain bat den Doktor sie hier zu behalten. Diese tritt sogleich ein und schickt den Doktor in sein Büro. Sie spricht mit ihr und erzählt ihr von alten Verletzungen, die nicht von ihr gemeldet worden sind und vom Doktor bei der Untersuchung gefunden wurden. Er fand Hinweise auf Quetschungen, gebrochene Wirbel und Gehirnerschütterungen. Janeway meint, dass einige Verletzungen Wochen oder Monate alt sind. B'Elanna versucht sich herauszureden, dass man als Ingenieurin einige Beulen und Prellungen abbekommt. Janeway entgegnet ihr, dass sie das alles jedoch nicht behandeln ließ´. Nun meint Torres, dass sie nicht sofort zum Doktor rennt, wenn sie sich einen Zeh stößt. Janeway merkt hnun an, dass sie an einigen der Verletzungen hätte sterben können. Janeway teilt ihr mit, dass der Doktor feststellte, dass viele der Verletzungen behandelt wurden von jemandem der das Wissen einer Schwesternschülerin im ersten Jahr besitzt. Torres bezeichnet dies als lächerlich, aber Captain Janeway will wissen, was los ist und ob sie auch andere Programme ohne Sicherheitsprotokolle hat laufen lassen. Janeway meint, dass sie den Holodecklogbüchern zufolge viel Zeit dort verbracht hat und fragt, ob sie feststellen würde, dass sie andere Programme ohne Sicherheitseinstellung laufen ließ. Torres entgegnet, dass sie vielleicht auch einen Blick in ihre persönlichen Logbücher werfen will. Janeway meint, dass sie sich Sorgen um Torres macht und ihr helfen will. Torres streitet ab, Probleme zu haben. Janeway stellt Torres unter die Aufsicht des Doktors und entbindet sie vom Shuttleprojekt. Darauf meint B'Elanna, dass sie das nicht stört. Jetzt ist Captain Janeway überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und überlässt sie der Aufsicht des Doktors. Paris und Chakotay sind in einer Besprechung über die Fortschritte des Shuttlebaues in Janeways Raum. Paris meint, dass sie nur noch das Mikrofrakturproblem lösen müssen. Captain Janeway will im Anschluss über B'Elanna reden. Janeway kann nicht glauben, dass Paris von Torres' Verletzungen nichts bemerkt hat. Tom gibt zu, dass B'Elanna kaum noch mit ihm spricht. Janeway meint, dass Torres es darauf anlegt, sich zu verletzen. Sie ist sich auch sicher, dass sie sich diese Verletzungen auf dem Holodeck zuzog, da andernfalls jemand einen Verletzungsbericht erstellt hätte. Chakotay hasst es, in den Holodeckprogrammen anderer zu wühlen, doch auch Tom muss zugeben, dass es anscheinend notwendig ist. Auch Paris meint, dass er Recht habe. Daraufhin gibt Captain Janeway den Befehl dazu. thumb|Chakotay zwingt B'Elanna Torres die Wahrheit zu sagen. Chakotay besucht B'Elanna in ihrem Quartier, sie ist genervt, denn der Doktor denkt, sie leide an einer klinischen Depression und diese Meinung kann sie nicht teilen. Eine vertraute Umgebung würde ihre Genesung beschleunigen. Als Chakotay einen Scherz macht, fragt Torres, ob er der neue Schiffscounselor sei. Jedoch meint Chakotay, dass er lediglich ein Freund sei. Chakotay bietet ihr an, miteinander auf das Holodeck zu gehen, damit sie ihm zeigen kann, was sie dort tut. Torres versucht sich herauszureden, da ihre Holodeckprivilegien entzogen wurden. Daher stellt Chakotay sie wieder her. Sie ist einverstanden. Als sie das Holodeck erreich, will Torres bereits auf die Konsole zugreifen, doch Chakotay ergreift ihren Arm und betätigt selbst einige Knöpfe. Vor dem Holodeck startet er das Programm Torres Zeta 1 und zerrt B'Elanna hinein. Torres lässt den Computer das Programm anhalten, doch Chakotay lässt den Computer den Befehl ignorieren. Er zerrt sie durch eine Höhle, die von Lichtblitzen von Phaserfeuer erhellt wird. Sie stehen vor vielen toten Maquis und Chakotay will wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Chakotay fragt, wieso sie ein Programm kreiert hat, um zu beobachten, wie man ihre Freunde abschlachtet. B'Elanna wehrt sich, Auskünfte zu geben, doch Chakotay merkt an, dass sie das Programm einen Tag nach Erhalt der Nachricht, dass ein Massaker der Maquis stattgefunden hat, geschaffen hat und 47 Sekunden hat laufen lassen. Er will wissen, warum sie danach nur noch die gefährlichsten Programme laufen ließ und dazu noch die Sicherheitsprotokolle deaktivierte. Torres will das Holodeck verlassen, doch Chakotay versiegelt die Tür. Er fragt sie, ob sie Selbstmord begehen möchte, was sie aber verneint. Sie möchte sich nicht umbringen, sie will nur herausfinden, ob sie noch lebt. Chakotay kann dies nicht begreifen. Torres geht zu einer Wand und fragt Chakotay, was er fühlt, wenn er sich die Leichen ihrer alten Maquisfreunde ansieht. Er antwortet, dass er sich traurig fühlt, wütend und vielleicht ein wenig schuldig, dass er nicht mit ihnen gestorben ist. B'Elanna antwortet darauf, dass sie nichts fühle, weder für Tom noch für ihre Arbeit. Chakotay versteht, dass sie den Schmerz abzublocken versucht. Torres meint, dass sie überhaupt keine Gefühle mehr hat. Sie habe keine Gefühle mehr, weder für ihre toten Freunde, noch für Tom, Chakotay oder ihre Arbeit. Chakotay meint, sie müsse beginnen zu trauern, denn das ist notwendig, um dies zu verarbeiten. Torres erklärt, dass ihr Vater sie verließ als sie sechs war, mit 19 wurde sie aus der Sternenflotte geworfen, ein paar Jahre danach wurde sie vom Maquis getrennt und als sie begann sich sicher zu fühlen, erhielt sie die Nachricht, dass alle ihre Freunde abgeschlachtet worden sind. Torres meint, dass sie jede Familie, die sie jemals hatte verloren hat. Er redet ihr gut zu, sie habe eine neue Familie auf der Voyager, die sie nicht los wird. Zwar kann er es ihr nicht versprechen und manchmal verliert man jemanden früher als erwartet. Jedoch meint er, dass niemand auf diesem Schiff zulassen wird, dass sie sich das Genick bricht auf dem Holodeck. Er bietet ihr seine Hilfe an und reicht ihr seine Hand. Da ruft Janeway Chakotay auf die Brücke und schweren Herzens verlässt er B'Elanna. Das Malonschiff greift plötzlich an und Chakotay fragt, als er die Brücke erreicht, wieso sie plötzlich einen Kampf anzetteln. Tuvok meint, dass die Malon dadurch davon ablenken, dass ihr Shuttle gestartet ist. Akt V: Zurück ins Leben thumb|Ein geniales Kraftfeld Die Malon nähern sich weiter der Sonde und Janeway erkundigt sich bei Paris nach dem Stand der Vorbereitungen. Dieser meint, dass er bereit ist und beginnt mit der Vorstartsequenz. Sie beobachten das Mikrofrakturproblem, brauchen aber Hilfe. Daher schickt Janeway Chakotay zur Shuttlerampe. B'Elanna holt ihn im Gang ein und möchte auch mitfliegen. Chakotay erinnert sie daran, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an ihrer Arbeit hatte. Jedoch erwidert Torres, dass sie anwesend sein sollte, falls die Hülle bricht, da sie ihr bester Ingenieur ist. Chakotay entgegnet, dass sie dies in letzter Zeit nicht war. Doch Torres besteht darauf, dass sie dies tun muss. Nach diesen Erläuterungen gestattet Chakotay ihr den Flug. Seven, Kim und Paris bereiten inzwischen den Start vor, als Torres den Delta-Flyer betritt. Als Kim und Paris sie überrascht ansehen, meint sie, dass sie gehört hat, dass sie ihre Hilfe brauchen. Sie meint zu Vorik, dass er auf ihrem Platz sitze und daraufhin verlässt der Vulkanier den Flyer. Seven aktiviert die Achtertriebwerke und Paris startet den Delta Flyer. Sie starten und nehmen Kurs auf den Planeten. Während Chakotay die Brücke betritt, meldet Tuvok den Start des Shuttles. Janeway erkundigt sich, wann sie das malonische Shuttle überholen werden. Tuvok meint, dass dies in drei Minuten geschehen wird. Der „Flyer“ tritt inzwischen in die Atmosphäre an. Kim ortet das malonische Shuttle 200 Kilometer an Backbord und 3000 Kilometer von der Sonde entfernt. Paris ist optimistisch, dass sie es schaffen werden und erkundigt sich bei Torres nach der strukturellen Integrität. Diese ist bisher um 12 % gesunken. Als die Malon einige Raumladungen abfeuern, halten die Schilde. Paris demonstriert nun ihre Waffen und Seven lädt die photonischen Raketen. Durch einen Treffer verlieren sie die Energie für die Sekundärsysteme. Zwischen den beiden Shuttles entsteht ein kleiner Kampf und das Malonschiff muss umkehren, da es seine Höhenkontrolle verloren hat. Paris beglückwünscht Seven zu ihrem Treffer und fliegt den Flyer zu den Koordinaten. Sie verlieren die strukturelle Integrität. Paris bittet Torres das Schiff eine halbe Minute stabil zu halten. Es bilden sich einige Mikrofrakturen, doch Kim gelingt es die Sonde in den Frachtraum zu beamen. Paris initiiert einen schnellen Aufstieg. Da bemerkt Torres, dass sich eine Hüllenplatte verformt. Sie mahnt Kim die Sekundärsysteme wieder einsatzbereit zu machen, doch sind diese zerstört. B'Elanna schnappt sich nun ihren Werkzeugkoffer, reißt eine Wandverkleidung ab undd hält diese über die Bruchstelle. Sie verschweißt diese, während Kim meint, dass dies niemals halten wird. Seven übernimmt die Schweißarbeiten, während Torres aus einem Frachtcontainer ein Gerät holt. Dann ruft sie nach einem EPS-Relais und Kim meint, dass in dem Transporterkontrollschaltkreis eines ist. Torres baut dieses aus dem Transporter aus und verbindet es mit einem anderen Gerät. Sie verlangt einen Phaser und Kim wirft ihr einen zu. Diesen verbindet sie mit dem Transporterrelais und aktiviert ihn. Sie baut so ein kleines mobiles Kraftfeld und kann damit das Shuttle nach dem Hüllenbruch davor bewahren, zerstört zu werden. Die Trümmer branden an das Kraftfeld und die Crew überlebt. Kim bedankt sich bei Torres, dass sie auch dabei ist und die Klingonin ist stolz darauf. Dann landet der Delta Flyer in der Shuttlerampe der Voyager. Tuvok meldet Captain Janeway, dass die Mission erfüllt wurde. Der Captain erkundigt sich nach den Malon. Laut Chakotay versuchen diese immer noch ihr Shuttle zu bergen. Janeway lässt nun auf den alten Kurs gehen und auf Warp 2 beschleunigen. B'Elanna Torres geht durch einen Gang, als sie von Chakotay angehalten wird. Sie wird von Chakotay für ihre Arbeit gelobt und sie bedankt sich für seine Hilfe und warnt ihn, dass er nie wieder so etwas tun soll, wenn sie ihm nicht das Genick brechen soll. Dann geht sie ins Kasino und bestellt sich Bananenpfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup am Replikator. Sie setzt sich mit dem Teller an einen Tisch und isst einen Bissen mit der Gabel. Dieser zaubert daraufhin ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|CGI-Konstruktionsdeck In dieser Episode setzt sich B'Elanna mit dem Verlust ihrer Freunde aus dem Maquis auseinander. Die Schreckensmeldung hat die Besatzung der Voyager bereits in erhalten und in teilweise dekodiert. Der Delta Flyer ist von Beginn an ein CGI-Raumschiffmodell, die bei Star Trek weniger häufig sind als bei anderen Science-Fiction-Serien. Die Aufnahme von dessen Konstruktion ist in einem virtuellen Studio gemacht worden, wobei das gesamte Konstruktionsdeck ebenfalls computergeneriert war. Lediglich die Sternenflottenoffiziere sind real aufgenommen worden. thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Als B'Elanna die Simulation des orbitalen Sky Divings beendete, war ein CGI-Modell zu sehen, das aus dem freien Fall mit den ‚Füßen‘ auf dem Holodeckboden aufsetzte. Diese Aufnahme war nicht nur günstiger, als Roxann Dawson wie in erneut an ein Schwebeseil zu hängen, sondern ermöglichte der Schauspielerin auch eine für eine beendete Simulation glaubwürdigere Bewegung (ohne das Seil). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Extreme Risk (episode) es:Extreme Risk fr:Extreme Risk (épisode) nl:Extreme Risk Kategorie:Episode (VOY)